Te amo maldita mujer
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: Es un One-Shoot sobre un dia comun en la familia Briefs.., Vegeta reflexiona sobre lo que tiene ahora. ...Esa maldita mujer me dio una familia..-


Empezaba un nuevo dia en la corporación capsula, y cierto chico con el cabello como una flama se había despertado gracias a los rayos del sol que le daban directo en el rostro...

Todo fastidiado e histérico, ya que nunca se despertaba a esa hora, miro a su lado y vio a una hermosa mujer peliazul, que no era cualquier mujer, era SU mujer.

La observo detenidamente y sonrio para sus adentros..

**Vegeta:** ¿Cómo llegue aca?_-penso_

Y el mismo se repondio esa pregunta recordando todo lo vivido desde su llegada a la tierra hasta lo mas reciente, el cumpleaños numero 6 de su hija, que termino en una pelea con Bulma ya que el se paso un poco (mucho) con el alcohol..

Vegeta seguía recordando todo lo vivido, recordando como paso de vivir como un príncipe Saiyajin a vivir como un simple humano, pero estaba claro, Vegeta jamás seria un simple humano..

El morocho se levanto, se ducho y salio del baño dispuesto a ir a entrenar, aunque la tierra haya estado ya por mucho tiempo a salvo no podía perder su estado físico..

En el camino hasta llegar a afuera se encontró con una foto familiar en uno de los muebles del hogar, la miro y estaba allí su hija Bra , sonriente como siempre en los brazos de Trunks, su hijo mayor, y luego estaba Bulma intentando abrazar al morocho pero el solo puso el rostro serio y cruzo sus fuertes brazos..

"Maldita Mujer"_..._Esa maldita mujer me dio una familia.._-penso Vegeta.._

Como pude caer enamorado de una simple humana, y luego mezclar mi sangre con la de ella,y tener dos hijos..Hijos..MIS hijos.._-pensaba en voz alta el guerrero.._

_Vegeta hizo una de sus sonrisas de costado y pensó otra vez en voz alta_:- MIS HIJOS, el motivo para seguir luchando, eso es! Tengo que mantener a salvo a la mocosita esa y al otro muchacho impertinente..

"Mocosita esa" "Muchacho impertinente"..Tus hijos no querras decir- _dijo una peliazul recién levantada.._

**Vegeta:** MUJER! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me aparezcas asi de la nada! TUS hijos querras decir!

**Bulma:** NUESTROS hijos! … no te hagas el tonto te escuche decir que pelearías por ellos, que esa seria tu motivación para seguir luchando

**Vegeta:** HMP! .. No te dijeron que escuchar pensamientos ajenos es de mala educación!

**Bulma: **acaso no quieres a nuestros hijos?

Esa pregunta fue directa al corazón del muchacho, esa pregunta era estúpida! Como no los iba a querer aunque no lo demostraba el tenia bien en claro que los quería con todo su duro corazón y su alma!

Vegeta: ERES IMBECIL MUJER! POR SUPUESTO QUE LOS QUIERO! _(enfadado)_

**Bulma:** _*sonríe*_ Serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos?

**Vegeta:** CLARO!

**Bulma:** Bien.., _*le roba un beso al morocho y se va hacia el baño*_

Ah! Ya que estas dispuesto a todo por ellos,.. Puedes llevar a Bra a su primer dia de escuela.. hoy tengo mucho trabajo..

**Vegeta:** MANIPULADORA! No la voy a llevar! Que la lleve Trunks...

**Bulma:** Supongo que Yamcha hubiera sido mejor marido que tu! Porque no me quede con el? El si llevaría a su hija al primer dia de escuela.._(Bulma sabia muy bien como enfadar a su marido)_

**Vegeta:** HMP! Entonces vete con el inutil de Yamcha… El no seria capaz de dejar su orgullo, o de salvar un planeta solo por una mujer como lo hice yo!

**Bulma:**_ *sonrio satisfactoriamente y lo miro*_ Lleva a Bra! _*mirada endemoniada* _

La peliazul se dispuso a ir al baño, pero no sin antes dedicarle al morocho tres simples palabras: _Te amo imbecil!_

**Vegeta: **HMP!

Yo tambien te amo maldita mujer!

* * *

**_Bueno este es el primer fic que hago de Dragon Ball, y que mejor que empezar con una de mis parejas favoritas Bulma & Vegeta, sencillamente, amo a esa pareja :'3 , acá demuestra un poco un día común con los Briefs :3 Dejen Reviews que animan, quiero saber que les pareció si les gusto o no , quiero saber :3!_**

**_Bueno solo eso, Gracias por leer & Saludooooooooooos!_**


End file.
